Apokolips
History Origin Apokolips is a large planet that embodies the worst aspects of hell, and is ruled by the embodiment of evil, Darkseid. Occupied in another dimension of the reality that most of the DC heroes reside in, Apokolips is the counterpart to the idyllic New Genesis. This dimension can only be accessed via a Boom Tube enabling device. The face of the planet is comprised of a single industrial complex, dotted with roaring fire pits. Every aspect of the planet is devoted to a war that can be waged on a universal level. Training, constructing, maintaining instruments of war, whether it be against the heroes of Earth or the inevitable war with New Genesis that will end this age of Gods. As such, Apokoliptian technology is considered the most dangerous in all the universe, and has been the cause of innumerable sufferings and miseries. The general population is comprised of a broken, submissive peoples known as Lowlies. Many of these lowlies were captured from conquered or destroyed planets. The fighting force of Apokolips are the Parademons. These brutes are equipped with armor and weapons forged in the pits of Apokolips. These shock troops possess strength, invulnerability and an immunity to pain burned into them from the fires of Apokolips. The most feared fighting force of all the New Gods, are The Furies. The Female Furies are trained to be the personal guard of Darkseid. Lastly there are Darkseid's Elite, akin to a King's Court. These are Kanto, the master assassin, Granny Goodness, the headmistress and leader of the Furies, Grayven & Kalibak, the sons of Darkseid, Devilance, the expert hunter, Steppenwolf, the Master General, and Desaad, the torture expert and counselor who manages the day to day operations of Apokolips. Death of New Gods During the death of the New Gods Apokolips and New Genesis are united as a single planet to create the 5th world. Kingdom Come In Kingdom Come, Darkseid's son, Orion had taken over the Apokolips. It is unclear if conditions had improved for it's inhabitants under his rule. 30th Century In the future, Apokolips will be inactive and Darkseid incapacitated. It is believed that Darkseid will be well aged and dying with the planet which will become mostly uninhabited. Points of Interest *'Armagedda': was one of the many filth-strewn districts surrounding Darkseid's palace. It was populated chiefly by the Hunger Dogs and patrolled regularly by Darkseid's Parademons. Note: In all likelihood, Armagedda is just a re-spelling of "Armagetto", and is quite possibly the same place rather than a distinctive location. *'Armagetto' *'Darkseid's Palace' *'Fire Pits' *Granny Goodness' Orphanage *'Happiness Home' *'Terrorium' Residents Darkseid's Elite *Darkseid *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Kanto *Steppenwolf *Virman Vundabar *Glorious Godfrey *Mantis *Amazing Grace *Devilance the Pursuer *Doctor Bedlam Darkseid's Family *Orion *Mr. Miracle *Heggra *Kalibak *Yuga Khan *Suli *Tigra *Grayven Female Furies *Artemiz *Bernadeth *Bloody Mary *Big Barda *Gilotina *Knockout *Lashina *Mad Harriet *Speed Queen *Stompa *Wunda *Big Breeda *Little Barda *Malice Vundabar *Chessure Deep Six *Gole *Jaffar *Kurin *Shaligo *Slig *Trok Evil Factory *Mokkari *Simyan Other *Agogg *Antagonist *Brimstone *Brola *Buna *Canis Major *Canis Minor *Hathak *Tusk *Concord *Harmon *Control *Cyborg-87 *Ericht *Esak *Infernus *Iota *Jovita *Justeen *Kalibre *Killroy *Kyta *Lakutha *Lucifar *Marvelous Marno *Master Mayhem *Meteorra Mayhem *Mortalla *Necromina *Nurse Maggit *Pharzoof *Power Boy *Willik *Pythia *Red One *Rip Roar *Sleez *Stingaree II *Titan *Tygar *Tyrus *Topkick *Tracker Earth Based Allies *Alianna Hubbard *Chang Tzu *Doctor Impossible *Goth *Justifiers *Justin Ballantine *Nina Dowd *Parademon *Arnicus Wolfram Intergang *Moxie Mannheim *Bruno Mannheim *Morgan Edge *Whisper A'Daire *Frank Sixty *Kyle Abbot Organizations on Apokolips *Hunger Dogs *Parademons *Aerotroopers *Pacifiers *Warhound *Gravi-Guards *Photon Patrol *Suicide Jockeys *Servitors Notes *The concept of Apokolips was created and developed by writer/artist Jack Kirby. *According to the Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition, many of Apokolips' non-Jack Kirby appearances from the mid-late 70s have been retroactively allocated to Earth-17. Earth-17 is no longer considered part of canon continuity, though all historical information relating to Pre-Crisis Apokolps appears to be intact. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media Television *Apokolips was featured in the 1984 Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers animated television series. *Jack Kirby's Fourth World was featured heavily in the final season of Superman: The Animated Series with Apokolips as the primary setting in a few episodes. In the final episode "Legacy", Superman faced Darkseid in battle and actually dethroned him as ruler and freed the people of Apokolips, only to watch the citizens help Darkseid recover from his wounds out of divine loyalty. *In the successful series Justice League and its continuation, Justice League Unlimited, Apokolips plunged into civil war after Darkseid's death, between two of his generals, Granny Goodness and Virman Vundabar. The League hopes that both sides would destroy each other, so that neither of them can threaten Earth or the universe. But when Darkseid was resurrected by Lex Luthor, he returned to Apokolips to reaffirm his rule, ending the civil war. He then orders his forces to attack Earth, so as to get revenge on Superman and later to head to New Genesis. The Apokolipian forces then came upon Earth via boom tubes. The Justice League, temporarily allied with the Secret Society of Super Villains, fought against them. When Darkseid and Luthor seemingly perished when they clasped their hands on the Anti-Life Equation, the Apokolipian forces retreated back to their home and will possibly be either attacked by the forces of New Genesis for violating the Highfather's pact with Darkseid, or without Darkseid to unite them, will return to civil war for control of Apokolips. *In the Smallville series finale, Darkseid's home planet was shown flying across space to attack Earth. At the Watchtower, Tess sees the planet on screen and warns her friends about the arriving planet. After the wedding crash caused by Oliver's darkness takeover, Apokolips begins to cause tremors and the entire human race were on high alert thinking that the planet was a large meteorite. After Clark receives the Superman costume from Jor-El and his spiritual adopted father, Jonathan Kent, Clark finally suits up and flew first to avoid the plane turbulence and then flew to move Apokolips further away to space where Darkseid and his three minions were banished for good. As a result, the Omega symbols disappear on each of the person's foreheads. *Apokolips was referenced in the Young Justice episode "Disordered". Film *Apokolips featured prominently in the animated film Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. Video Games *In the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, the merging of both universe causes Apokolips to merge with Outworld, thereby resulting in the destruction of both. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Apokolips *http://www.comicvine.com/apokolips/34-41470/ Category:Planets